WON 3 - Koniec rozgrzewki!
Właśnie kończy się 3 dzień nudnej drogi, szykujemy się powoli o spania w domu z kapsułki, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że jutro będzie się działo..... ...następnego dnia, jakieś 3 godziny po pobudce - Tej, przypomniało mi się coś - powiedziałem - W naszej wiosce przecież są 4 takie smocze kule - A no jo, faktycznie mamy czteropak - powiedział Dans, który również olśnienia dostał - To kolejny powód dla innych ras do walki z nami - stwierdziłem zamyślony, po czym zaburczało mi w brzuchu - No, pora na śniadanko - w tym momencie wyjąłem kapsułkę, z której "wyskoczyło" około 50 kanapek, każda z czymś innym Godzinę później - Coś się zapowiada na kolejny dzień bez akcji... Dracek, prosisz się o manto - oznajmił wcale nie grożąc Drackowi Dans - Znowu nu..... - przerwały mi serie eksplozji niepodal nas - Ja tam lecę - oznajmiłem podekscytowany - To my też idziemy - dodał Shane - Mi to tam nie przeszkadza - zwinąłem dom w kapsułkę i polecielim Na miejscu... - Nie oddam wam mojego Smoczego Radaru! - powiedział chłopak, który miał w kieszeni duży radar, ciachając demony jednego po drugim swoim mieczem - Ale nie masz innego wyboru, chyba, że chcesz zginąć! - zagroził mu dosyć napakowany demon, który zasadził chłopakowi gonga takiego, że ten ledwo się mógł podnieść - N-nigdy nie pomogę wam w wojnie! - oznajmił chłopak, który po kryjomu wsadził radar głęboko pod ogromne korzenie ogromnego drzewa, przy którym stał - A więc pożegnaj się z życiem! - Demon miał właśnie wymierzyć ostateczny cios, lecz w ostatnim momencie dostał kopa w potylicę ode mnie, potem kopa w brzuch od Mei i na koniec Dans skręcił mu kark, pozbawiając go istnienia - No kurna, dajcie tu jakiegoś demona, co przynajmniej nawiąże równą walkęęęę - narzeknął Dans - Wy jak zwykle o jednym? - zapytała lekko zirytowana Tanaki - K-kim wy jesteście? - zapytał młodzieniec - Wojownikami z odległej krainy za siedmioma górami i lasami, w Kabanoslendzie - odpowiedział ironicznie Dans - A tak szczerze to zgarniamy ludziów do drużyny, wszystko w celu doprowadzenia świata do stanu pokojowego - odpowiedziałem chłopakowi - Ja i ten śmieszek jesteśmy Saiyanami, a ta tutaj dziewczyna jest z Klanu Wilków - dodałem - Ja jestem tylko zwykłym podróżnikiem, który chce zebrać Smocze Kule, by z powrotem nastał pokój - odparł chłopak - To nie jest możliwe. - powiedziała Maja - Jak to?? - zapytał białowłosy - Ponieważ twoje życzenie przewyższa kompetencje smoka, najsilniejsze demony maja o wiele większą moc niż twórca tego cudu zwanego Smoczymi Kulami - odpowiedziała dziewczyna - A więc jednak Smocze Kule nie byłyby w stanie pomóc... Chciałbym dołączyć do was, ale niestety nie umiem przebudzić swojej magii - oznajmił nieznajomy - Znamy kogoś, kto ci może w tym pomóc - powiedziałem - tak btw. nie przedstawiliśmy się, jestem Mateusz Sharp, mów mi Mati, a ze mno są Adrian Shane, zwany "Dansem" i Maja Tanaki - przedstawiłem od razu cały "team" - Ja mam na imię Rex - przedstawił się chłopak - No dobra, to w drogę! - powiedziałem z oznajmującym akcentem ---- *le tymczasem... ''- Panie, zdobyliśmy właśnie Smoczą Kulę dwóch gwiazd - powiedział demon o głowie ksenomorfa, który wraz z ekipą wybił właśnie ludzką wioskę, w której kula była ukryta - Świetnie się spisaliście. Dostarczcie mi ją i kontynuujcie poszukiwania! - powiedziała tajemnicza postać - Tak jest! - odparł bananogłowiec ''2 godziny później.... - Zdychaaaam tutaj - powiedziałem z nudów - Nie tylko ty, kabanosie - powiedział Dans - Powiedziała parówka z Zimbabwe - odparłem mu, po czym zaczęliśmy taki "fajcik" nie na serio - Faceci... - powiedziała Maja z zażenowanym wyrazem twarzy - Jak mogę przebudzić swoją magię? Czy Magia Zniszczenia jest na prawdę tak ciężka do opanowania? - zadręczały w myślach Rexa te pytania - Ej, co taki przymulony siedzisz? - zapytałem - A, to nic takiego - taką odpowiedź usłyszałem od Rexa, który miał wtedy na twarzy wymuszony uśmiech Następnie znowu ruszyliśmy w drogę.... - Tak w ogóle dokąd my lecim? - zapytał Dans - Do Putina na herbatkę - odpowiedziałem - A tak szczerze to.... sam nie wiem - dodałem - Ty chyba nie masz co ro.... - Adrianowi przerwał atak z nienacka przeprowadzony przez demony - W końcu coś się dzieje! Ale pewnie znowu padną po kilku ciosach... - powiedziałem zrezygnowany, nie znając prawdziwej siły demonów - Nie jesteśmy tak słabi jak wcześniejsze parówki! - powiedział fioletowy rogacz, po czym zaatakował, trafiajac w moją gardę, a mimo to odrzuciło mnie na kilka metrów, jednak nie utraciłem równowagi - Kurde, słabi to oni nie będą - stwierdziłem - Oddajcie swoją Smoczą Kulę, to wtedy daruje... - nie dokończył, gdyż dostał kopa od Dansy, jednak czerwonego demona niezbyt to ruszyło... - Zapłacisz mi za to... - po tych słowach zaatakował Shane'a z full p0w3r3m, jednak Adriana tak jak mnie wcześniej, niezbyt to ruszyło - Co tak słabo? Nie oszukuj mnie, masz znacznie więcej siły, rogaczu - powiedział kpiąco towarzysz, po czym zaatakował, ale tym razem "rogacz" posłał kopa w ryjca Saiyana, który tym razem odleciał zarywając ostro w glebę - Kurde, nie będzie takie izi pizi - powiedział kaszląc z powodu powstałego pyłu Nawalanka trwała i trwała, w międzyczasie Mei również się włączyła do walki, a Rex przypomniał sobie dość "przykre" sceny z dzieciństwa, a demony walczące z nami wydawały się mu być znajome... -Choleraaaa...! - krzyknął męski głos, prawdopodobnie zabijanego mężczyzny, po czym wydobył się kobiecy krzyk, a wszystko to w głowie chłopaka... - Kaio...... - chciałem już odpalić Kaio-kena, ale dostałem wonga w łeb, lecz w miarę szybko odpowiedziałem tym samym - Weź zniknij sobie - po tych słowach puściłem falę Ki, która troszku poharatała przeciwnika W tym momencie Rex znowu miał "wizje" z przeszłości: -W imieniu Janemby przychodzimy po Pierścień Atrybutów! Oddajcie go, a nie ucierpicie! - powiedział donośle sługus króla demonów -Nigdy wam go nie oddamy! Nie pomożemy wam w zapanowaniu nad światem! - odparł mężczyzna ze strachem wypisanym na twarzy -Chcieliśmy po dobroci, będzie po złości. Zabić go! - rozkazał podopiecznym demon -Nieeeeee! - krzyknął nieznajomy przed śmiercią "Wizja" się w tym momencie urwała, a Rex wstał i...." -DOŚĆ! - aktywował nieświadomie swoją magię, lecz pozostawał jeszcze w ukryciu, trzymając się za głowę -Cholera, ta walka będzie chyba trwać wiecznie! - powiedziałem nie mogąc pokonać przeciwników -Mamy nauczkę - nigdy więcej nie nie doceniaj przeciwnika - dodał Shane W tym momencie Rex wyszedł z ukrycia, i przepełniony gniewiem i smutkiem rozpoznał demony, i zaatakował je swoją Magią Zniszczenia" -ZNIKAJCIE! - chłopak przemówił przerażającym, "podwójnym" głosem, po czym wykonał ruchy rękoma coś na wzór Filaru Śmierci Zerefa, po czym ogromna fala uderzeniowa rozłożyła demony na czynniki pierwsze, a następnie chłopak ochłonął i padł nieprzytomny -Co..co....co...to było?! - zapytałem z przerażeniem -To była jakaś ukryta moc, jakby magia - odparła Mei -Ale czy to w ogóle możliwe, by taki chłopaczek mógł od tak skasować demony, z którymi my się męczyliśmy? - dodał Shane -Może później się dowiemy, ale na obecny moment musimy go wziąć i kontynuować podróż, trzeba zebrać większą ekipę - powiedziałem, wyrzucając kapsułkę z wcześniej poznanym pojazdem - Wsiadać proszę! - dodałem ---- Dwa dni później... -Rany, jakie zadupie... - powiedziałem z przynudzeniem - Żywej duszy tu nie ma! - dodałem -Co zrobisz, nic nie zrobisz - odparł Adi -Tak w ogóle co z Rexem? - zapytałem, a akurat w tym momencie do kabiny głównej weszła Mei -Rex już się ocknął - oznajmiła dziewczyna -Dobra wiadomość, chociaż jedna - odparłem -Będzie musiał trochę odpocząć. Powiedział coś niewiarygodnego... - powiedziała z poważniejszym tonem -Co takiego? - zapytał ziomek-saiyanin -To, co widzieliśmy... On.... użył Magii Zniszczenia! Twierdzi, że zrobił to nie do końca świadomie -TA MAGIA ZNISZCZENIA? - byłem zszokowany - Najsilniejsza odmiana magii ludzkiej... Tylko 7 ludzi na świecie ma prawo do jej używania, w dodatku jest niezwykle ciężka do kontrolowania, i przechodzi z pokolenia na pokolenie... To świadczy o tym, że któreś z jego rodziców musiało również się nią posługiwać. Chodzą również pogłoski, że ta magia może się równać z siłą Super Saiyan... - dodałem -A skąd ty to niby wiesz?? - zapytali -Studiowałem trochę ksiąg na te tematy w naszej wioskowej bibliotece - odparłem z uśmieszkiem -My tu gadu gadu, ale.... - i nagle mowę Shane'owi odebrał widok terytorium przed nami.. - Co.. to jest? - zapytał ze zdumieniem, widząc bardzo różnoraki krajobraz... -Wow, to się robi dziwne, ale jednocześnie zapiera dech w piersiach - dodałem -Wulkany, lasy, jeziora, rzeki, pustynie, stepy, martwe lasy... Jakby wszystkie krajobrazy na planecie były w jednym miejscu... - dodała Mei -O tych terytoriach nic nie słyszałem jeszcze... Pewnie nikt tu nie odważył się jeszcze zapuścić... - stwierdziłem W tym momencie naszym oczom ukazał się czerwony, ognisty smok, a z nim walczył jakiś młody, wiśniowowłosy chłopak. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu, poskromił smoka przy użyciu swojej magii, którą rozpoznaliśmy od razu. -Chłopaczek, który sam na sam ze smokiem wygrał? Czyżbyśmy trafili na terytorium Zabójców Smoków? - zapytał Shane -Bardzo możliwe, w końcu tylko oni posługują się anty-smoczą magią - dodała Mei -Trzeba teraz znaleźć jakąś taką wioskę lub mieścinę tych zabójców - powiedziałem, po czym zacząłem skanować obszar radarem 3D - Mam! 15 kilometrów na północny zachód stąd. - oznajmiłem, po czym skierowałem statek w tym kierunku Tak dotarliśmy do miasteczka zabójców zwanego Magnolią, wylądowaliśmy na "parkingu" dla różnego typu pojazdów i wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwania CDN. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Maati Kategoria:Seria War of Nations